The Second Encounter
by AkaneRedGirl
Summary: YAOI! No like-y, no read-y! The sequel to "Blood Kiss". I put this up as a separate story because I didn't want the first chapter to be rated "M" for the content of this chapter. I wrote this for my best friend's birthday present! Enjoy!


The Second Encounter

Zero wandered through the Moon Dormitory, virtually aimless in his destination. He didn't want to be there, but it was better than the alternative; better than _her_ being here. She was the lamb that fearlessly kept wandering into the wolves den; as if she couldn't see that they looked at her constantly with hungry red eyes.

Zero would do anything to protect that stupid lamb; even monitor the halls of the place he hated the most. It was home to the nightmares, the constant reminders, of the thing he was. It caused a white hot anger to flare up inside him every time he thought about it. He hated everything about this place, especially the people the monsters inside. There was one particular monster he loathed more than the rest; the only one that, besides the one who had changed him, had ever stirred an anger so deep it could almost be considered fear.

The president of the Night Class.

Kaname Kuran.

Zero ground his teeth together; just thinking about the leech made his blood boil. Whenever Zero merely thought of the pureblood's name, unpleasant memories soon followed; a painful hunger that over-powered reason, a beautiful but emotionless face, slightly parted deep red lips, the tempting scent of the crimson liquid…

The silver haired boy shook his head angrily in a meager attempt to clear his mind. Miniscule drops of sweat glistened almost invisibly on his forehead. He had hated himself for his weakness, still did, in fact. That self-loathing only increases whenever he shuddered in pleasure from the memory.

As if knowing Zero's thoughts, a quiet voice roused Zero from his reverie and set his veins on fire all at once.

"Kiryu, I thought it was Miss Cross' night to patrol this wing of the academy."

Zero turned towards the dark haired boy, his mouth set in a scowl and his eyes silver pools of piercing hatred.

Kaname either didn't notice or completely ignored the silver haired boy's hostile expression. His face was the same as it always was; expressionless with an air of sadness and hushed beauty.

Zero hated both himself and the other boy just a little bit more for even thinking for a second that Kaname was beautiful.

"It isn't any of your god damned business as long as one of us is here," Zero hissed.

Just as he turned to leave, the pureblood reached out and firmly grasped the silver haired boy's shoulder. "Have you already forgotten your lesson, Kiryu?"

While his voice held the same expressionless tone as his face did, Zero could hear the hidden threat and knew where this was headed if he kept pushing the matter.

But he never backed down; it was his nature.

Zero whirled on Kaname and hissed, "I don't want anything to do with you unless it involves sending a bullet through your skull.

Kaname didn't even blink.

Zero turned away yet again, determined to leave with some small feeling of victory.

As soon as his back was turned, he was slammed harshly into a wall. Zero hissed out a breath as the air was forced from his lungs. Kaname leaned against him, pinning the silver haired boy against the wall, and whispered with uncharacteristic malice weaved into his voice, "Wrong answer. I suppose it's time for another one. One that's more… _to the point_."

Zero struggled against the wall and the pureblood vampire to no avail. While the Night Class president looked delicate and frail, his pure vampire lineage gave him strength that surpassed that of any other creature.

Suddenly, there was an intoxicating scent that made his mind whirl, that slowly awakened his animalistic side. He stopped struggling, he was entrapped by the scent and it almost brought him down into submission. He was no where near that point where he was losing his sanity, nowhere near the stage that he absolutely needed it or he'd surely drop down to Level E; but his hunger, his desire, flared up all the same.

When Kaname felt that Zero had calmed down enough, he turning him so that they were facing each other with the silver haired boy still pinned between him and the wall.

Immediately, Zero's eyes locked onto the source of the scent; Kaname's slender neck with crimson liquid running down from a newly made cut. The scent wafted into Zero's nostrils, stronger than before, and he shuddered with pleasure. He could feel the hunger growing inside him and threatening to overwhelm him.

Kaname pressed closer, teasing Zero with the scent and sight of the crimson liquid that was staining his shirt.

The silver haired boy hesitated then remembered how it had tasted the last time. He hated himself for it, but he thought of it often; dreamt of it, even. Somewhere deep inside himself, in a part of himself he had locked away in hopes that he would forget it, he kept a secret wish that he could once again taste Kaname's blood. It was a fact that, now, only pure vampire blood would keep him from falling to Level E, but he wanted to receive it in the same manor as last time; in a sadistic, almost intimate, way.

This was a moment he'd secretly been hoping for, and it was this hope that was the cause of most of his self-loathing.

Kaname pressed harder against the silver haired boy, displeased with his hesitation.

With the added pressure holding him against the wall and the seductive scent drifting closer to him, Zero broke.

The silver haired boy sank his fangs into the pureblood's porcelain colored neck and his mind reeled; the aroma alone had overwhelmed him but the taste was incomparable. It tasted better than he had remembered. It was like a drug and it took effect almost immediately. It was liquid seduction. One taste was all it took to bring Zero down fully into submission.

Zero drank deeply and Kaname gave a low, almost imperceptible growl of pleasure that the silver haired boy wouldn't have normally noticed; he was firmly pressed between the pureblood and the wall so he could feel the growl in his chest.

Zero was lost in the ecstasy of the Night Class president's blood that he barely noticed that he was being pressed harder up against the wall. He barely noticed Kaname's warm, blood stained hand on the back of his neck. He didn't notice anything until Kaname pulled away.

He looked deep into Zero's eyes and the silver haired boy saw something flickering mischievously in the pureblood's that looked into his so intensely. They weren't completely expressionless as they usually were; deep within Zero could see desire flaring up that mirrored his own. As soon as he noticed this, Kaname's lips were on his, his tongue exploring inside Zero's mouth.

Zero closed his eyes and sank into the kiss, tasting the passion that he had hid for so long and tasting the desire he had seen in Kaname's eyes. Zero felt hot all over and found that he had managed to take off the pureblood's shirt and jacket without realizing what his hands were doing.

When they broke the kiss, both of them gasping quietly for breath, he noticed that his shirt and jacket had found a place next to Kaname's discarded clothing on the floor. They sat there, bare-chested and breathing heavily, pressed close together against the wall. Zero's eyes wandered to the cut on Kaname's neck; it had stopped bleeding a while ago, but the scent was still strong and tempting.

Kaname smirked a bit and laid a cold hand on Zero's chest, causing the silver haired boy to shiver. The pureblood leaned in close and whispered into the other boy's ear, "I warned you…"

Before Zero could work out the meaning of his words, he was on the ground with Kaname slowly tracing his index finger down Zero's chest and abdomen. The silver haired boy shivered in pleasure, the line that the pureblood had traced tingled hotly. Kaname slowly, almost teasingly, unbuttoned and unzipped the other boy's pants. He rubbed at the bulge that had formed in Zero's boxers slowly, enticing low pleasured groans from the silver haired boy.

The blood that he had drank was still acting as a powerful drug in his system and Zero could barely control himself. He craved nothing but Kaname's touch which sent a powerful surge of hot tingly sensations resonating throughout his body.

Kaname gave his little half smirk again, pleased by how Zero had reacted without hesitation this time. He pulled his boxers off and began to work again, pumping the other boy's pulsing member.

Zero groaned louder and closed his eyes. He began to buck a bit into Kaname's hand. Zero felt hot all over despite his state of undress.

Suddenly, Kaname stopped stroking him. He shed the rest of his clothes and stood expectantly in front of Zero.

With his mind still drug-addled from the blood, it took him a while to understand what the gesture meant. When realization hit, he shifted to his knees and obediently knelt in front of the pureblood. The blood has such a firm hold on him, he'd do anything for Kaname at this point.. He peered up, almost nervously, before taking Kaname's hardened member into his mouth.

The brunette suppressed a gasp as the silver haired boy's tongue explored his length and bobbed his head quickly. The blood had unlocked that part of him that he had hidden for so long, the part that had been craving for a moment of passion like this, so he didn't hold back.

Kaname grunted and groaned quietly before pulling away, his member wet and dripping slightly. He kneeled on the ground with Zero and they shifted so that the silver haired boy was on his hands and knees. The pureblood latched his hands firmly onto the other boy's hips, digging his nails into Zero's flesh.

Zero's body tingled with anticipation; he secretly hoped this night would never end.

Kaname thrust into him and the silver haired boy hissed, biting his lip to distract him from the initial pain.

Kaname thrust into him again, harder and quicker this time. The pain wore off quickly and was replaced with a pleasure unlike any Zero had ever experienced before. The was doubt in his mind that the blood he had drank was heightening his senses and making him feel this way and he loved it. His body trembled with pleasure and he groaned loudly. Their bodies were hot and sweaty, their breathing was heavy. Kaname groaned and thrust into him deeper than before. Zero arched his back and threw back his head as a feeling of extremely concentrated heat and pleasure rocketed throughout his body. Kaname thrust in again, harder, and Zero could feel him also trembling.

Hot liquid seeped and shot out from Zero's member and his body shivered violently. He was filled with over powering pleasure that made his body so weak that he felt he was going to collapse. He could feel the same hot liquid from Kaname's member cover his back and legs. The pureblood gave another pleasured groan and more hot liquid dripped onto Zero's back.

They collapsed on the floor together, both glistening with sweat, Zero more so than Kaname, and the silver haired boy was breathing erratically. The pureblood barely seemed tired.

Kaname stood up and began to get dressed. Zero followed his lead although his movements were much slower. The silver haired boy frowned, he was exhausted and Kaname seemed to have barely broken a sweat. He felt used and remembered that Kaname had been 'punishing' him.

Zero's body still hummed with pleasure, but he could feel the effects of the blood wearing off, could feel the self-loathing and hatred creeping back stronger than before. He was quickly becoming himself again.

"I told you that your punishment would be more _severe_ this time."

That familiar anger flared up in Zero's chest as it usually upon hearing the pureblood's voice, although it was dimmed by the lingering effects of the blood.

He whirled about, cheeks hot and teeth bared, but Kaname had already disappeared.

Zero swung his fist into the wall angrily and stalked away in defeat and shame. He immediately began locking away the memories of the night's encounter with all his secret desires that caused the self-loathing he constantly felt. He hid them away again where they would collect dust in a part of his mind that he never wanted access to. After locking away all these feelings he was left only with his shame and anger.

With that, he left the moon dormitory. The pureblood's words from their first encounter resounded through his head one last time before he locked them away with everything else; _don't forget your purpose, Kiryu; otherwise the punishment will be much more severe._


End file.
